Massacre
by Les Nerles
Summary: Cissy, ma chérie, je pourrais te découper en morceaux ? Et Narcissa de lui répondre dans un soupir las : Non, Bella, c'est déjà la troisième fois aujourd'hui.


**Massacre  
OS**

* * *

- Tue-moi ! Tue-moi !

Andromeda se sent les jambes emmêlées dans les fuseaux du monde.

Si elle se lève, la toile se resserre et lui tranche le corps, juste au-dessus de ses chevilles. Alors elle reste assise, fleurissante, dans le jardin. Droite. Clouée au rayon de soleil qui plonge sur elle. Sage. Comme une poupée de chair.

- Tue-moi ! Tue-moi !

Narcissa crie et court en cercles, les lèvres et les cheveux dorés. Bellatrix est lancée à ses trousses, le couteau dans la main. Brune. Noire. Une ombre empoisonnée qui la suit à la trace.

Madame Black fait couler du thé brûlant dans sa tasse et se dit à elle-même :

- C'est mignon, à cet âge là.

Puis, elle demande à Andromeda :

- Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas avec tes sœurs ?

Druella Black ; c'est elle, la tisseuse de toiles, l'araignée gantée de cuir, pendante entre ses huit pattes.

Un jour, se dit Andromeda, elle viendra vers elles, la bouche sanglante, boitant sur les moignons de ses pieds, et elle leur dira adieu. Mais pas maintenant. Elle ne peut pas. Parce qu'il y a encore quelque chose en elle qui subsiste et qui les aime. Alors elle ne répond pas, immobile.

Druella tire encore davantage sur ses fils.

La maison. Sa mère. Ses sœurs. Tant de monstres trop humains.  
Un jour, elle partira. Quand bien même elle devrait se traîner sur ses coudes, rampante sur les sols polis du 12, Square Grimmaud, elle partira.

Soudain, Bellatrix attrape Narcissa par un pan fleuri de se robe, et les voilà qui roulent toutes deux dans l'herbe. Le couteau se soulève et luit.

- Tue-moi ! crie encore la plus blanche de deux.

[…]

Les rideaux sont tirés, et la chambre est toute tendue d'ombres et de velours. Bellatrix avise sa soeur favorite, encore close et dormante dans sa corolle. Sa blondeur s'effiloche sur les draps de céruse. Jamais ténèbres n'avaient parues plus blanches.

L'aînée de la triade Black pointe sa baguette.

- Narcissa, c'est l'heure de mourir, susurre-t-elle.  
- Pas encore, marmonne l'intéressée dans un demi-sommeil.  
- Il le faut.  
- Encore dix minutes, l'implore Narcissa en tirant sur elle un pétale de couverture.

Bellatrix n'attend jamais.

- Diffindo.

Un second sourire s'ouvre dans le cou de Narcissa, et de grosses fleurs rouges coulent le long de son ventre et éclosent autour d'elle sur les oreillers. Elle se redresse sur ses coudes en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai… je t'ai dit de me laisser dormir encore dix minutes ! proteste-t-elle en crachant des billes de sang.

Ses bras flanchent ; elle s'affaisse, morte, et le narcisse se fane au milieu d'un bouquet d'hibiscus.

[…]

- Cissy, ma chérie, je pourrais te découper en morceaux ?  
- Non. C'est déjà la troisième fois aujourd'hui.  
- Tu voulais toujours mourir plus, quand tu étais petite, l'accuse Bellatrix sur un ton lourd de reproches.  
- Eh bien, je ne suis plus petite. Occupe-toi toute seule.  
- S'il te plaît.

Narcissa darde sur elle les rayons de son œil bleu, enchantée de la tenir en laisse, mais ne s'incline pas.

- Je n'arrête pas de mourir.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu oublies à chaque fois, de toute façon.  
- Justement. Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui t'amuses. C'est injuste, je trouve. Pourquoi ne tuerais-tu pas Andromeda, plutôt ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Car Narcissa est un charmant squelette ; ivoirin, poli, qui danse dans l'air comme une torche et joue des valses en cliquetant. Car le fantôme d'Andromeda, lui, a le rouge lancinant des vieilles blessures. Car Andromeda est amoureuse.

- Parce qu'Andromeda n'existe plus.

Et le geste est si brusque.

La vague bleue de l'ecchymose remonte le long de la gorge de Narcissa, colore sa trachée sous les doigts de Bellatrix. Un hoquet tente de fuir sa bouche, et ses bras blancs s'agitent et déchirent le tissu des ténèbres. L'eau remonte au bord de ses dents, balafres d'écumes sur ses lèvres meurtries. Ses mains, comme de longues fleurs, se referment sur la nuit.

Le narcisse, cadavre, raidit dans sa forme première.

[…]

- Ne t'avise pas de m'abandonner, toi aussi !  
- Ah, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me tuer ?

Et le ton de Narcissa la brise. Cassée, volée en éclats contre la tapisserie du salon. Comme la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, le jour où Andromeda est partie. Mais sans le sang, rouge, tout rouge, qui soulignait les contours de dards de porcelaine.

[…]

Elle ajoute la poudre, noire de vérole, nuit polaire autour des frimas bruns de ses iris. Son œil déborde de cendres sous sa paupière charbonneuse. A présent, ses longs cils ont la grâce alambiquée des araignées. Puis, en vernis, en finition, Bellatrix passe un peu de rose sur ses joues.

Sur elle, c'est laid à en pleurer.

Son rire éclate, et sa bouche s'ouvre toute grande sur les béances de ses ténèbres.

- J'ai toujours voulu être blonde, confie-t-elle à la tête tranchée de Narcissa posée sur la coiffeuse.

Elle passe une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur. De sa soeur séraphique. Ses lèvres sont toujours dorées, et ses yeux sont tout blancs.

- Allons, Cissy, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Je te pardonne, pour Lucius.

Et, d'un geste qui lui est si familier, elle fait basculer entre ses doigts le Retourner de Temps pour tuer Narcissa, encore et encore.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
